The present invention relates to a planar component, in particular a sheet metal element, which is provided with at least one piezoelectric actuator for its active vibration damping.
Using piezoelectric actuators for feeding vibration-eliminating structure-borne sound into a mechanical structure is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,730, EP 0 720 144 or WO 97/16048. The piezoelectric actuators are operated in a feedback control circuit with vibration sensors located at places of maximum vibration amplitude, in order to provide an actual value for the feedback control target of vibration minimization.
The known systems presently do not deal with optimization of coupling the piezoelectric sound into the component with regard to maximally damping various oscillation modes of the component. It is an object of the invention to solve this problem.